Run To Fight The Pain
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: I'm sorry Sakura, I-" Tomoyo was cut off. She slowly reaced to touch her face where it stung. "Don't Say you're sorry Daidouji, because on the inside you're grinning like a little kid." Rated T - Language. & To be safee.
1. The Truth Hurts The Accident

Hello Everyone! Timeless Eclipse HERE in the house LOL. Um anyways this is my first CCS Fanfic and I do not own it, but I wish I can own Syaoran but sadly He belongs to Sakura in the SS fandom.

Contains Angst. If you don't like No read.

_Running To Fight The Pain_

Rain poured heavily in Tomoeda, Japan. The rain poured hard tapping the auburn head heavily. The woman gasped for breath closing her emerald eyes. The pain in her chest was harsh, knowing that he never loved her killed, a tear rolled down her cheeks. The thunder boomed from the dark sky, lightning followed. She opened her emerald eyes and glared at the sky above her, "You just have to mock me!" The woman yelled.

"Sakura!" A feminine voice echoed throughout the empty streets. Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the voice a readied herself to run but she couldn't make a move. "Sakura!" The voice called again but it was clearer, meaning who was behind her was closer. The figure of the voice came running just stopping a couple of centimeters away from Sakura.

"Tomoyo." That was all said from Sakura, the amethyst eye coloured girl pulled her best friend into a hug as she cried on Tomoyo's shoulder. Thunder boomed from the dark sky causing rain to pour harder.

"Sakura, what did he say?" her slender hand ran up Sakura's back. Sakura's crying died down a few minutes after the woman's question.

"He….," Her voice croaked slightly, "He didn't love me anymore the love," Sakura took a deep breath then continued, "The love for me is gone, The love for another began to exist." Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo and pushed her roughly causing her to tumble a bit but she caught her balance. " That person Tomoyo IS YOU!" Sakura's eyes burned with anger. Sakura's eyes darkened once Tomoyo looked at her weakly, "As much as I tried to deny the fact- how long?" Sakura snapped.

"What..?" Tomoyo asked disbelievingly. Sakura knew Tomoyo knew what she was talking about. Sakura took a step forward and Tomoyo took a step back hitting her back on the brick wall.

"Don't play stupid, how long did you love Syaoran for, how long was the affair you had with him." The whisper was deadly and Tomoyo slid down the brick wall and broke down.

"I loved him a month after I started dating Eriol, 3 months into your relationship!" Tomoyo continued crying, "When you guys got in a fight 11 months later, I got him drunk ! After that we continued seeing each other when you and Eriol were busy with work." Tomoyo looked up into Sakura's dark eyes once again.

Sakura let out a hallow laugh, " You hoe! I never thought you out of all people would steal the only man that I will ever love." Sakura shook her head making her drenched hair stick on her face. The thunder boomed loudly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I-" Tomoyo was cut off. She slowly reached to touch her cheek where it stung.

"Don't say you're sorry Daidouji, because on the inside you're grinning like a kid who just got chocolate or a drug dealer in lala land." Sakura turned her back facing the dreadful scenery where she was going to run of to. "It's Kinomoto to you, I just hope we don't run into each other again. A tear cascaded down Sakura's right cheek, "Tell Li- I said goodbye." Another tear cascaded down her right cheek. "Daidouji?"

"Yes!" her eyes looked up to Sakura's black knee length coat that was covering her back she saw Sakura shaking.

"Tell Otou-san , Onii-chan, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, all of them goodbye." Tomoyo gasped. Sakura smiled sadly readying herself to run again, "Goodbye…Tomoyo goodluck with Syaoran."

Tomoyo's eyes widened with realization, "SAKURA YOU CAN'T DON'T!" Sakura just shook her head slightly and ran off with the rain tracing her steps.

She ran, ran from the pain, the tears welling up in her eyes making her sight blurry. As she ran, a light from the dark came closer speeding it's way down hitting Sakura and making her tumble from the hood of the car to the back releasing her from the pain.

A red blackberry slid out of her pocket vibrating on the wet, bumpy road. A text came it read:

_Sakura, where are you? I'm so stupid, I know I am, I shouldn't have broken up with you, I feel so lost and incomplete, Tomoyo makes me feel the way I'm feeling now, You make me feel complete not anyone else. I can't spend another day without you. I love you. I need you._

Text- Syaoran-518-9212-731

Sakura's P.O.V

All this pain will end. I let out a painful smile staring at the dark sky which was mocking me a few hours ago. The rain drops hit me hard as I try hard not to flinch at the physical pain that happened to me. The sky became darker I feel my eyes dropping is that the reason why? Death will welcome me I'm sue of it.... But to put aside those all I think about is Syaoran. How will he react to this, will he care? I love him but he doesn't love me. My eyes closed. "I love you Syaoran." I say.

End Of Sakura's P.O.V

Blood seeped through her head hitting the ground softly. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, what she felt like was shit. All she did was run from the pain, which was the only way she knew how to fight it.

A tear cascaded down Sakura's right cheek. The place Syaoran first kissed her. A smile tugged on her lips as she fell into a deep sleep.

_End…. Or is it?_

So how did you like it? Like the drama? Please tell me how did my first CCS fanfic was by clicking on the pretty button below. THANK YOU


	2. The Hospital & Visits

_Due to popular demands in people saying make a sequel. I made a sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed both Run To Fight The Pain & If I Can Change One Thing. Sakura is not dead. She is well & alive. _

_Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT!_

_Contains: Romance, Drama & Angst._

_+ If you don't like it. I'll delete it cause I don't like it either. It doesn't seem like my work._

_Flashback ~ Syaoran's P.O.V ~_

My tears fell at the sight. There she was drenched in the rain, blood seeping through her head, eyes closed and she was gasping for breath rapidly. I ran to her, she wasn't gone yet, if I call the ambulance now, probably she would live. "Just hold on Sakura, hold on, I'm calling the ambulance, stay in there." I ran my fingers through her hair and frowned at the sight, she was almost gone from me and all I can do is wait, wait for them to come and save her.

_End of Flashback_

"This is all my fault, if I didn't tell her this wouldn't have happen. If only realized that when she was gone I would be a total mess." His amber eyes filled with tears as a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to the person who the hand belonged to.

"She is not gone yet, she is in surgery you, how can you be so negative." The voice hissed at him. Angry black eyes pierced into his amber eyes, "You said you will love her forever, and this is what happens, she is in surgery and it is all because of you!"

The amber eyed man stared at the black eyed man not uttering a word. "Touya calm down, it is also Sakura's fault that she is in here right now; it was her idea to run off not his." Syaoran looked at the silver hair man that stood behind Touya. Touya loosed his grip from Syaoran's shoulder and left with the silver hair man.

Guilt and pain were shown in his amber eyes. He slid against the wall of the hospital tears forming in his eyes again. He rubbed his temples remembering all the times he had with Sakura.

_Flashback._

A 19 year old Syaoran slowly reached to kiss the 18 years old Sakura. She blushed as he got closer to her face. "I'll love you Sakura, always, just please let me be yours, forever." Syaoran kissed her right cheek making Sakura blush crimson. Sakura's face slowly turned to her original colour.

"How do I know that you will love me forever?" Sakura asked finally. Syaoran smiled softly as he neared her face.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" whispered Syaoran as he kissed her right cheek again nearing her lips.

"Stay with me forever and always." Sakura answered softly. Syaoran smirked. As he neared her lips.

"Done." And with that he kissed her on the lips.

_End of Flashback_

The surgery-in-progress lights quickly turned off and the surgeon stepped out. Everyone got up looking at the surgeon with red puffy eyes. Amber eyes looked sad and dead he knew one way or the other she was leaving him.

The surgeon half smiled, "She is unconscious at the moment," the surgeon paused as everyone's eyes brightened, "But, she will have a hard time remembering things."

Touya stood up, "So she has amnesia?" The surgeon nodded. Touya looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"You guys all need to introduce her to all the previous things that she has done before, it may boost her memory. But there is a 70% chance that she may not remember anything."

_----------------------------------------Sakura-----------------------------------------------_

"So you are saying that there is less than 30% chance that she may remember anything at all." I heard my brother scream. He must be really worried for me. I smiled It was nice having a brother that cared that much for me.

A thought ran through my head. Dark thoughts clouded my head. Dark images began to cloud my eyes. Amnesia wasn't my problem. Something else was this was not me. I'm not like this, thoughts of Syaoran and Tomoyo clouded my head, I felt dark. It felt like something evil was taking over my mind and my body. Suddenly the feeling disappeared. What was wrong with me?

I heard the door open as I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be unconscious, "Hey Sakura." I recognized the voice. "You shouldn't have run out like that. You know that you almost gave your brother a heart attack." 'I-I-I didn't know' "Everyone was so worried about you. Touya said he didn't want to come in. He didn't want to see you in the condition that you are in. We were all so worried about you the severe hit that you have gotten none of us had hope that you would survive except for Touya." I mentally smiled at Yukito's words, "Touya is happy right now, just to let you know." I wanted to open my eyes right there and smile at Yukito, assuring him I was alright. But if I did that my cover would be blown. I heard him get up from the seat beside my bed, "I'm going to go now, others want to see you too, can't let them wait." He kissed my forehead, "Bye Sakura." He left the room and I opened my eyes again.

Adjusting to the brightness of the room, I looked to my side and noticed my blackberry. Thank god it wasn't cracked. I tried to reach for it but pulled back my hand when I heard the door open. Shutting my eyes as quickly as possible I heard the next person walk to my bed, "Sa- Kinomoto-san, I am sorry," 'Tomoyo' "It wasn't meant to happen it wasn't meant to be. I was so foolish I felt lonely. I used Syaoran… for my own needs not even giving a second thought about you." '………Are you worth forgiving?' "Even if you may or may not remember I just want you to know I'm truly and deeply sorry." Tomoyo grasped my hands, "I love you Sakura you're like that little sister I never had. I guess I blew it didn't I?" 'I guess.' "My time is up others would like to see you now. I'll talk to you later." Tomoyo's warm hands let go of my own. She walked out of the room.

I once again opened my eyes to meet the brightness. While my eyes adjusted to it, I reached over and grabbed my blackberry. I turned it on, glancing at the door every two seconds. A black screen showed before it said loading your settings. "I want to see her next!" I heard a female voice scream. I glanced at the door every 2 seconds. 'You got 5 text messages | View them now or later'. Before I can do anything else the door handle moves. I quickly slide my cell phone under the sheets the screen faced down.

"You're awake!" shit I forgot to close my eyes. I meekly nodded at Syaoran. He smiled warmly at me, "Do you remember who I am?" I mentally smirked and played along with the game.

"Nope," I glanced up at his amber eyes, "Is Onii-chan here I want to see him." I took the time to examine his face he looked pale. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Does he really care for me? He nodded slowly and exited the room slowly. My heart broke as he exited my room. It felt like he was walking out of my life forever. I wanted to say stop, don't go, stay with me, I need you. But dark images filled my head. There are some things that I can't and won't get over. One of those things is Li Syaoran. I glanced at my door to see a group of people standing there. There eyes are all puffy and red. Yet they have smiles on their faces. I smiled at them and waved as they stepped into the room and crowded my bed. "Hey guys," I said happiness filled my voice.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"When she didn't remember who I was," Meiling stared at me, "I wanted to cry." Meiling patted my back before hitting it painfully.

"Well at least she doesn't have to remember a bad break up." Meiling glared at me hard, "Why the hell did you have to break up with her." She shook her head, "For a taken woman. You could've just told her she is likely to understand. She's an understanding person."

"I don't even know why I broke up with her." Meiling sighed in frustration, "I don't remember breaking up with her at all."

"Are you serious or are you just stupid? I was upstairs when you broke up with her. You told her some shit like," She began to mock my voice, "Oh, I love someone else, the love for you is gone and some next feelings for another chick have begun. Like seriously Syaoran you earn two slaps."

I glared at Meiling, "I don't sound like that!" Damn why the hell was I changing the topic? Meilings ruby eyes darkened at my statement.

"That is not the fuckin' point is it now?" I shook my head, "Stop being so friggin pussy and get a hold of your self!" her voice sounded as if it was dipped in blood. "If Sakura regains her memory and remembers all this shit, she will stay distant from you. Just to be safe don't say you're her boyfriend because technically you're not since you broke up with her by sleeping with another girl and claiming you love her." Meiling got up from her seat and neared Sakura's door. "I'm going to see how she is."

I just sat there reminding myself of what Meiling had said. Even if Sakura does remember would she forgive me?

_**This is wack. There is like 4 more chapters. In the hospital, which is this chapter. The text messages which is the next chapter. Truth which is the chapter after text messages. Then the ending. To be honest with you it is not going to be happy. But no more details. R&R (By the way Be sure to check out my Multichapter story Called UnExpected: Love & Lies and my other story I just uploaded called I should've said ILY before)**_

_**Love**_

_**Timeless|Eclipsee 3**_


	3. A Lonely Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does. The plot just belongs to me._

_A Lonely Night._

The hospital was dark; everyone had gone home much to my persuasion. I just laid there thoughts running through my mind. The hurt look on Syaoran's face when he exited my room was replaying in my mind. I shook the thought out from my head and grabbed my _Blackberry_ that was hidden under the white hospital sheets. Touching the pad my phone lit up brightening the room a bit.

'5 new text messages, view them now or later.' Touching a button a message appeared. Identifying the number, I frowned. It was a text from Syaoran. I don't remember receiving it.

Shaking my head I scrolled down to read the messages. My heart began to beat faster every second. Something told me this message was important. Gulping my eyes scanned through the message. Tears began spilling out of my eyes.

'_Sakura, where are you? I'm so stupid, I know I am, I shouldn't have broken up with you, I feel so lost and incomplete, Tomoyo makes me feel the way I'm feeling now, You make me feel complete not anyone else. I can't spend another day without you. I love you. I need you.'_

'_I love you. I need you.'_ The words couldn't stop processing through her mind. She breathed in shakily, the tears continued to pour down her cheeks. The words stabbed through her heart. It wouldn't have been like this if Syaoran hadn't cheated, if he hadn't been unfaithful.

Her vision blurred into the darkness of the hospital room. Crying herself asleep she shut her eyes. The lonely night engulfed her, she didn't feel lonely anymore, just the pains of a heartbreak.

_A/N: I`m absolutely if this chapter is really short and bad; I wasn't really in the depressed state to try to make it angsty. But I __**promise**__ that the next chapter will be very long and better than this one. But please review and if you wish to see anything happen in the next chapter jut pm me or include it in your review because I`m kind of out of ideas._

_Also check out my story 21 Women 21 Days. Please & Thankyou. _

_Love you guys _

_TimelessEclipsee._


	4. Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does. The plot just belongs to me. _**R&R !**

_**Truth**_

Syaoran smiled warmly at me, I don't know why but I wanted to wipe off the smile off his face. It was so intimidating. I wanted to yell 'YOU FUCKING BASTARD' and create destruction but I tamed myself. 'Now be good Sakura, if you kill him, you might be placed in a mental hospital.' I sighed as I looked up at Syaoran. It was still rather early, it was 8 in the morning, and Touya had said he was going to have to go to work today so he won't be able to see me till noon.

Shit. So that left me with this monster. Maybe I should come off smoothly. My eyes met his amber ones that held so much concern, so much hurt, I wanted to cry.

"Sakura," he started. But before he could continue I cut him off.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," I turned to look away from him, I couldn't face his eyes, "I loved you, I LOVE YOU so much and you broke my heart, you made me die inside because you had an affair with Tomoyo? A woman who is almost like an older sister to me!"

"Sak-"

"Kinomoto to you, but sorry you may want an interpreter to speak for you, cause frankly I don't understand your bullshit."

"SAKURA!" my breathing turned shallow, "I love you, I don't know what the hell was wrong with me I love you I still do." Tears pricked my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"STOP!" he gave me a frightened look, "Stop," I held my head in my head shaking it profusely, "STOP HURTING ME, stop playing with me, stop playing with my heart, because in the end of it all you're only killing me inside. I know the truth hurts, but lies hurt to they hurt more once the truth is uncovered from the dirt."

Tears ran down my cheek before I knew it, tears cascaded down my face like a waterfall, flowing down my cheek rapidly. The only sound heard in the room was my sobs. I covered my face I seemed like a coward crying in front of him; a little baby. I heard footsteps I cried louder, he was leaving me too.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay." Syaoran cooed as he sat on the bed I laid on and wrapped his arms around me playing with my hair, rubbing my back gently, "I'm sorry Sakura.."

The truth hurts, lies just go in deeper.

TimelessEclipsee.

One more chapter to go,

Check out my other stories,

21 Days 21 Women

UnExpected: Love&Lies

Toonks 3


End file.
